1 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor-driven power tool.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Motor-driven power tools of the above-mentioned type are known from DE 37 02 670 A1 and are complex in design. This results in a complicated structural embodiment and is accompanied by a certain susceptibility to malfunction, particularly under difficult working conditions. In addition, work options are partially limited because when the working tool is rotated around its longitudinal axis relative to the straight-ahead working direction, operating the power tool in orbital reciprocation mode is only possible at best to a limited degree.